shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Perk Tree/@comment-188.22.57.230-20190323204930
For people wondering what the most worthwhile perks are, or which one you should pick and upgrade, this is my recommendation after experimenting and resetting a few times. (Note that I focus on piling on the most damage, so your preference may differ, but I will highlight advantages of both choices) 1)Between Cobra and Desperation I would recommend the former. While having guaranteed Damagebuff seems more consistent and beneficial, the fact that you have to get in a certain health range where you are more at risk of getting killed was not worth it in my experience. Getting a First strike is very easy most of the time and no matter what Difficulty you always shave off 10%. 2) Rock definitely beats Avenger in my Opinion simply thanks to avoiding sent to the floor and reflecting some damage to boot. Avenger is so unlikely to benefit you due to the short time window and smaller chance of happening, but that's just my opinion. 3)Furious or Helm breaker is the hardest choice of all perks. It's honestly just a matter of preference. Furious is much more consistent and far easier to trigger and take advantage of, so objectively speaking it's better. Helm breaker however can, with the right circumstances and appropiate skill, absolutely annihalte the opponent, which is why it's my perk of choice. 4)Pain rage and Concussion are among the most inconsequential perks of them all. It doesn't matter what you pick as long as you never upgrade it. I go for Concussion instead of Pain rage much for the same reason that I dislike Avenger bc it requires getting hit to be triggered. Concussion will at least periodically activate while I go for helm breaker and give me a time window where I don't have to worry about magic. 5)Pick Full Power! Aside from Magic doing way more damage than ranged weapons, the thing that makes Eagle eye worthless is that it activates in set time intervalls, which coincidentally are most of the time very inconvenient and the tiny boost of damage even if you manage to hit in that impossible time frame is not worth it. 6)Block breaker is the best perk in the game, period. This enables you to engage way more offensively and get away with riskier playstyle, that you othetwise would. Steel foot also messes with a lot of combos and grounding ememies is not really that hard to pull off even without this perk. 7)This is an interesting case, as neither Perk grants a very distinct advantage. Martial Spirit can fill up magic even faster with kicks, (something I wasn't aware off at first due to it's faulty description), but if you know what you are doing you're fine without it. Overcharge seems redundant with Full power, there are however time where you might miss your chance to make use of the Full power boost and Overcharge is not only guranteed, but activates after multiples hits on the enemy so it's easier to land. Nevertheless I personally take Martial Spirit. 8)Enlightenment is a very useful Survival skill, so for 90% of people this seems like the obv choice. I belong to the 10%. I guess I prefer getting a bit more damage in over a potential respawn, i'm weird like that. 9) Disorientation is the obv choice to me. Ricochet seems like a noob crutch that you might find useful when ranged weapons get introduced. If you consider picking this perk at that point of the game though, I honestly don't know what to tell you. Disorientation meanwhile is basically a voluntary weaker Overheat, which can be very useful if you knocked the opponent down with it and are ready to go for a critical head strike! Well damn, this is prob the longest comment on the site. If anyone one wants a list/description of the perk tree, detailing how many time you should upgrade which perks, let me know I'll check by later, periodically.